


Cosmos

by chronicAngel



Category: Naruto
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 21:12:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13843140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chronicAngel/pseuds/chronicAngel
Summary: Beautiful, vain, trying too hard.





	Cosmos

She thinks of her friends and what flowers they'd be often. Sakura is obviously cherry blossoms, and Naruto is certainly as loud and vibrant as a sunflower, fitting since Hinata recently confessed as though it was a sin that their unborn daughter would be named Himawari. Tenten is honeysuckles, sweet and thriving in cold. Chōji is hydrangeas, wide and filled with many meanings, bright and warm and full of spring. Shikamaru is a moonflower, dangerously beautiful and blooming in the cloak of darkness where so few get to see him. She... She is a cosmos. Beautiful, vain, trying too hard.


End file.
